Ever After High: The New Semester
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: This is a Crossover of Ever After High and Monster High. There are a few other fandoms involved in this story and it's sequel; Raven x Draculaura: A Monster/Fairytale Love Story.


Ever After High: The New Semester

By; Blake Hosier

An Ever After High, Monster High, The SeLuna Saga, Rosario Vampire, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, Tangled, Brave, Once Upon A Time, the Divergent series, Marvel Comics, DC Comics inc. Winx Club, Big Hero 6, The Twilight Saga, Harry Potter, W.i.t.c.h, Descendants, The Clique series and RWBY Crossover

This book is in association with; Mattel Inc., Lisi Harrison, Shannon Hale, Suzanne Selfors, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Bankable Productions, ABC, Summit Entertainment, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Rainbow S.r.l., Rainbow S.p.a. Walt Disney Studios, Warner Bros Entertainment, Elizabeth Gnone, Marathon-Mystery Entertainment, Robot Chicken, Rooster Teeth, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios and Iginio Straffi

This story takes place in an alternate universe;

Genre: Fanfiction

Copyright: 2015

Prologue:

Lizzie Hearts and her BFFA; Madeline Hatter were sitting in the food court at the mall drinking a Hocus Latte, talking about how happy they were for the new semester at Ever After High. "I bet headmaster Grimm isn't too happy, with all the stressful paperwork he has to deal with from all the new students."

Maddie tells Lizzie. "I want them to know that if they cross me, then it's; 'Off with their heads!' Like my mother use to say." Lizzie replied. "I need to go prepare the room for our new roommate. Enjoy the rest of your Hocus Latte, Lizzie." Madeline said as she got up to leave and head back to the dorm. As soon as she left the mall, Lizzie was all alone and she sat back down to finish her Hocus Latte and read the newest issue of One Reflection magazine. Lizzie had finished her Hocus latte and got up to order yet another one.

"I would like to have a Hocus latte with apple caramel drizzle on top, and lots of whipped cream; the real stuff not the oily crap, Okay?" The woman at the counter looked at Lizzie before saying; "Alright, so a Hocus latte with Apple caramel drizzle and lots of whipped cream, the real stuff not the oily kind. Understood." Lizzie nodded and the woman handed her an already made Hocus latte and she had just added the Apple caramel drizzle and Readiwhip whipped cream just seconds before Lizzie ordered another one. "Thanks." Lizzie said and went to sit back down.

Suddenly; A girl walks up to her and asks; "Excuse me, but where is the Dorm?" Lizzie pointed to the door, and said; "Out the door, to the left and about a 1/4 mile east and you'll come to a building, that building is the Girl's Dormitories. Oh, I'm Lizzie Hearts by the way." The girl thanked Lizzie for the directions before turning to leave. "Oh, how rude of me; I'm Lilly by the way. Lilly Bo Peep." Lizzie was just about to leave when she was approached by another girl. "Excuse me, I think that I'm kind of lost, I am trying to find Lizzie Hearts and Madeline Hatter's dorm room, I'm supposed to be their new roommate for the next five years."

Lizzie looked at the new girl and said; "Hello Roomie, I'm Lizzie. And you are?" The brunette introduced herself; "I'm Malia, daughter of Maleficent and Count Dracula. I'm half-fairytale and half-monster." A few minutes had passed before yet another new student approached Lizzie; "Lizzie, Oh my Ra, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" The new student asked. Lizzie looked up and smiled when she saw who was joining the students at Ever After High. "Cleo? Cleo de Nile...Is that really you!?" Lizzie asked. "Yes, Lizzie it is I, Cleo de Nile." Lizzie looked her friend in the eye and then asked, "What are you doing here, Cleo?"

Cleo finally replied; "I decided to transfer here and look who I brought with me?" Cleo pointed at the front door where Frankie Stein and all of Cleo's friends were waving at Lizzie. Lizzie waved at Cleo's friends from Monster High.

"Man do I miss hanging with you, Cleo. Is Nefera still giving you grief about breaking her iCoffin 6?" Lizzie asked. Cleo answered; "Yes, she won't let me live that down. Although; I did buy her a brand new iCoffin 7." Lizzie and Cleo talked for a little while. When suddenly; the door opened and in walked a new girl, who had been wearing all black and carrying a sunbrella, her skin looked pale like Draculaura's. "So, I hear that you have the world's best latte, is that true?" The new girl asked the woman at the counter. "I'd like one please, but hold the foam." The woman at the counter handed her customer a Hocus Latte.

The new girl drank the latte, then said; "Holy Rabies! This is in fact; the best latte, I have ever tasted! My father would probably want to buy this place like he's done with the world's best cup of cocoa, world's best cup of coffee, world's best cup of tea. My dad bought out every single place that sells the best everything. I mean; he did just buy the Coffin Bean coffee house, Tim Horton's resturant chain, the London Tea Factory and cafe etc." Cleo asked. "Excuse me, but who is your father if you don't mind my asking?"

Cleo received a confused look from the new girl. "My father is; Count Dracula. I'm his youngest daughter out of three children that I know of." Cleo looked at Draculaura and waved her in. "Yes Cleo? You wanted to see me?" Draculaura asked. "Draculaura, I have someone that I want you to meet." Cleo points at the new girl. "This is?" The new girl finished Cleo's sentence; "Hi, I'm Mavis. Daughter of Dracula. Who are you?"

Draculaura looked at the pale skinned and raven haired girl that was in front of her; "Funny, I could've sworn that I was an only child." Draculaura said. Mavis smiled and then said; "Apparently not, because I am the youngest daughter of Dracula, I'm 128 years old, my two older sisters are; 500 years of age and like 1600 years old, I think." Draculaura looked at Mavis then spoke; "You know, I'm the daughter of Dracula and I'm Sweet 1602." Mavis looked at Draculaura and said; "I don't understand why our father had to keep us hidden from each other. But I am proud to see that I have two older sisters. I really am!" Draculaura went over to Mavis and hugged her youngest sister.

Chapter 1: The Daughter of Elsa

It was a bright sunny, summer day. The air had a kind of magic to it, everyone at Ever After High was enjoying themselves. The summer had just begun and there wasn't a single cloud in sight, suddenly from out of nowhere; it began to snow. A young girl with platinum blonde hair and a silvery white dress arrived at Ever After High; "Hello everyone, I'm Weiss Evangeline Schnee, daughter of Elsa. I'm kind of new here and I am supposed to be rooming with Apple White and Raven Queen."

Apple walked over to Weiss and said; "Hello Weiss, Welcome to Ever After High. I'm Apple Caramel White, and I trust that you're going to enjoy your stay here for the next 5 years. Raven is in our room getting it ready for your arrival." Weiss smiled at her new roommate, before moving on toward the dorm. As she walked away the snow began to fade and the sun came back out. "Well, this is going to be a long 5 years." Apple said under her breath.

Weiss walked into the Dorm as Raven was leaving the room. "Excuse me, would you please point me to room 34?" Raven hearing the girl ask where room 34 was asked. "Why are you looking for room 34?" Weiss smiled at Raven before answering; "Because; room 34 is going to be my room for the next 5 years."

Raven noticed that it had started snowing in the dorm building that was when she asked; "Who are your parents?" Weiss looked at Raven and replied; "I am the daughter of Elsa Snow. Why do you ask?" Raven's jaw dropped for a minute or two, before saying; "Right this way, princess Weiss, oh; I'm your roommate Raven Regina Queen by the way." Weiss could tell Raven was different from her mother; the Evil Queen, Regina. "Raven, what is it like having a mother who tried to destroy Mist Haven?" Asked Weiss. "You mean the Enchanted Forest, Weiss?" Raven questioned.

Weiss looked at her roommate for a second before giving her answer; "No, I mean; Mist Haven. I heard that Mist Haven was a very dangerous place to travel because the queen is so ruthless and heartless, she rules with an iron fist, and even strikes fear into the heart of all her subjects all except for her daughter and step-daughter. She's even been revered as a witch."

Raven looked at Weiss and said; "Is that what you were told. Well then I guess you heard how my mother was once friends with the queen of Arendelle, but they had a falling away and eventually declared war on each other. I also learned that Arendelle's queen is as ruthless and heartless as my mother is. Is that true?" Suddenly; the door to their room opened.

Weiss and Raven looked over to see Apple walk in, "Did I come at a bad time Raven?" Raven looked at Apple and answered; "No, I was just telling Little Elsa here the story about how our mother's were once friends but later turned enemies is all." Weiss glared angrily at Raven and sneered out; "Well, at least I'm not like you Mini Regina. My mother loved me. Unlike yours."

The confrontation between Raven and Weiss was going to heat up. Raven and Weiss were almost ready to grab one another's throat and trying to kill each other. "Raven Stop it, this is our roommate and we need to treat her like so, I mean; this happened the day you and I learned that we were going to be roommates, I mean your mother did poison mine." Apple said urging her roommate and friend to calm down.

Raven realized that Apple was telling the truth, and began to calm down. "So what if our moms were friends turned enemies, We are the next generation of our parents and we don't have to follow after their footprints. We can choose to write our own destiny, and I intend to." Weiss grabbed a pillow out of her bag and curled up into a ball on Raven's bed and began to cry herself to sleep.

Raven spent the night on the floor and woke up the next day hoping that Weiss wouldn't remember what happened the night before. "Good Morning, Apple." Raven called. "Good morning, Raven." Apple answered. "Good Morning Weiss." Apple told her new roommate. "Good morning, Apple." Weiss told Apple. Raven turned to face Weiss and said in gentle and kind manner; "Good morning, Weiss." Weiss gave Raven an evil glare and then said; "Get Lost, Raven!"

Chapter 2: Kitty Chesire's twin sister

"Meow! Look at all these normies running around like mice. But I have no time to chase after them, because; I need to find my sister." Toralei told herself. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you're half cat like me." A familiar voice said. Toralei whirled around to see Kitty Chesire looking at her.

"Meow! Don't you have something that you're suppose to be doing, normie?" Toralei questioned Kitty. "I couldn't quite hear what all you just said a few minutes ago, but I did hear a little bit about you looking for somebody. Is that true?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, I am looking for my younger sister, she's a student here at Ever After High."

Toralei replied to Kitty's question. "Excuse me, would you please tell me the name of your parents, or at least the one you take after?" Kitty asked. "Yes, of course. My mother's name is; Catti." Toralei answered. "Catti? Catti what?" Kitty questioned with a kind of confused look. "Why, my mother's name is; Catti Chesire. Why do you ask?" Toralei said.

Kitty looked at Toralei in utter shock; "What did you say her name was again?" She asked. "I said that my mother's name was and still is; Catti Chesire, as in the Chesire cat of Wonderland." Toralei spoke sternly. Kitty pulled out her mirror phone and dialed her mother's number; "Hello?" Catti answered. "Mom, it's Kitty. I have a big question to ask you." Catti looked at her daughter. "Ask away, sweetheart."

Kitty thought about what to say then replied; "Mom, Am I an only child?" Catti looked at her daughter and answered; "No darling, you are the youngest out of a litter of two. I named you; Kitty and I named your older sister; Toralei, however; Toralei was given her were-cat father's last name; Stripe and attends Monster High, why did you ask dear?"

Kitty spoke again; "Well, there's a were-cat here who is claiming that you're her mother and she just tranferred here from Monster High." Kitty said before she turned her mirror phone screen towards Toralei. "Oh my, Toralei is that you, my little princess?" Catti asked. Toralei looked at the woman on the screen before saying; "Mom, is it really you!?"

Catti looked at a picture of Kitty and her older twin; Toralei and saw that Toralei looked exactly like her were-cat daughter. "What's your last name?" Catti asked Toralei. "My last name is; Stripe. I have my father's last name, plus I keep hearing my dad say that he misses his, Catti." Toralei answered back. "No way! Toralei it is really you!" Catti shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, it's me. I'm Toralei Stripe." She replied. Kitty looked at Toralei, then looked at Catti. "Mom, we're twins?" Kitty asked. "Yes dear, you and Toralei are indeed twins." Toralei looked at Kitty then hugged her younger twin sister; "Now that I am a student here, I will never be apart from my twin sister. We'll be inseperable!" Toralei smiled at Kitty and then Kitty went to introduce her twin to all her friends.

Chapter 3: Cerise's siblings

Romulus, Clawdia, Clawd, Clawdeen and Howleen Wolf all come face to face with Cerise Wolf, who isn't too sure if she has a connection with anyone other than her parents; Red riding hood and the Big bad wolf. Unfortunately; Cerise is about to make her biggest discovery yet.

"Excuse me, but why do you have ears like a wolf when you're not one of us?" Asked a curious Clawdia. "I am not oblieged to tell you that." Cerise said back. Suddenly; Mr. Bad Wolf arrives; "Clawdia, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. "I'm questioning her about why she has wolf-like ears."

Clawdia replied. Mr. Bad Wolf looked at Cerise and said; "Children, meet your half-sister, Cerise." Everyone in the room had just made a big discovery; Clawdia and her siblings were actually siblings to Cerise. "Oh my Fang, I am so excited to learn that my baby sister Cerise is finally home." Shouted a very happy Howleen.

Howleen went and hugged Cerise, while her older siblings were chatting with friends who had joined the Ever After High student body. "Quite a change of scenery from what we saw at Monster High, it's even more prettier than Monster High." Clawdeen told her sister, Clawdia. "Aye, it sure is." Vandala agreed. "I just love it here, much better than Haunted High or even Monster High."

"Ooh, they even have a swimming pool here!" Sirena shouted with excitement. "I think that I am really going to enjoy it here, they have live blogging." Spectra whispered. "Somehow; I get the feeling that I am not liked here." Scarah said telepathically. "Roaring waves this is by far the best school out of all three schools I've attended. My father is going to be glad to know that my sister; C.A. is still here at Ever After High."

River told Kyomi. "Who's that girl speaking on the radio?" Spectra asked. "Oh that would be Cupid, she's one of the Rebel class students, oh, by the way; I'm Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, I was a Royal, until I changed my story by dating my boyfriend; Hunter Huntsman of the Snow White story, then I became a Rebel." Ashlynn answered.

"Are there any other classes here?" questioned Lagoona. "Yes, there's also Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Amity and Erudite as well. But those classes are for a different reason." Blondie Lockes replied. "As are the Fairy, Witch, Wizard and Specialist classes." Bloom Peters continued. "There are six other classes as well, which are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Dragonheads and Hydras." Hermione Granger said. "Oh, and stay away from the new popular group at our school; the Volturi. They'll kill you if you so much as look at them wrong." Bella Cullen finished.

"Well now that everyone knows each other, allow me to introduce myself; I am Milton Grimm; headmaster of Ever After High and friend of: Delna Bloodgood; Monster High's headmistress, Farrah Revenant; Haunted High's Principal, Cassidy Faragonda; Alfea's headmistress, Revera Griffin; Cloud Tower's headwitchtress, Salazar Saladin; Red Fountain's Chairman, Blake Hosier; Headmaster of The Academy of SeLuna (Also a student here at EAH and King of SeLuna), Tenmei Mikogami; headmaster of Yokai Academy and Minerva McGonagall; headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry."

Everyone said hello to Milton Grimm and then he continued. "My friends and I thought that it would be a good idea to temporarily join all our schools together for one month. If our month long merging of all our schools is successful, we will have a permanent merger of all our schools. Welcome to Ever After High, everyone. I hope that you enjoy your time here."

Chapter 4: The Yokai students

"It's such a lovely day, today. Wouldn't you say so; Ruby-chan?" asked Yukari Sendo. "Indeed it is Yukari. Indeed it is." Ruby answered. Yukari smiled at Tsukune and the rest of her friends who were smiling at her. "So, why is the headmaster sending us to Ever After High anyways?" Kurumu questioned. "It's because they are trying to unite all schools where humans and monsters attend class and coexist with one another. That is what headmaster Mikogami wants anyway. To unite the monsters and humans. And what better way then to temporarily merge all of our schools together for about a month." Moka replied. "Therefore you need to stop your whining and learn your place!"

Moka continued as she kicked Kurumu into the air. Kurumu had no idea that her friend; Weiss was a student at Ever After High. But she was about to find out. Weiss and her roommate; Apple were out taking a walk in the gardens, when Apple looks up and sees Kurumu flying towards her as if she had been kicked by a very strong and very powerful person. Kurumu noticed that she was going to hit Apple if she didn't try and stop herself from hurting Apple. Weiss sensed that something was about to crash into either her or Apple and turned around just in time for Kurumu's boobs to impact with her face.

"Kurumu is that you, what are you doing at Ever After High!?" Weiss asked in a muffled tone. Kurumu backed away giving Weiss the ability to breathe again. "Sorry about that Weiss. I didn't want to hurt anyone after Moka kicked me and I went flying. Unfortunately; my boobs basically were the only thing that kept me from hurting anyone else. Ever since I learned that I was able to inflate them and make them even bigger. Y'know for protection, I guess it's a Succubus thing."

Weiss chuckled and said; "It's okay Kurumu. I'm just glad that no one got hurt. OW!" Suddenly; from out of nowhere, a big marshmallow-like robot appeared. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal karate healthcare companion." Weiss looked at Baymax. "On a scale of 1 to 10 where would say your pain is located?" Baymax continued. "Baymax, is that really you?"

Weiss questioned the robot. "Yes, I am Baymax. My full name is Baymax II, the Karate Healthcare companion. Hiro built me so as to replace my prior model." Baymax replied. Weiss looked over Baymax's right shoulder and saw a silouette of 5 people approaching them. "Baymax! What are you doing?" a voice called. Baymax turned and faced the direction of the voice then answered; "Hiro, I am just treating a patient named; Weiss Schnee. She has a few minor cuts and bruises as well as a slight concussion on the left side of her head."

Hiro couldn't quite make out the name of Baymax's patient. "Wait, say that again. I couldn't hear you clearly." Hiro said. Baymax took Weiss' megaphone and replied; "I am treating a patient named; Weiss Schnee, Hiro. She has a few minor cuts and bruises as well as a slight concussion to the left side of her head." Hiro looked at his girlfriend; Go-Go Tomago and asked; "Go-Go, does the name; Weiss Schnee mean anything to you?"

Go-Go, who was chewing gum actually swallowed it and began coughing. After a minute of coughing, Go-Go looked at Hiro and said; "Yes, Hiro. Weiss is my aunt. It really blows when you're the granddaughter of Jack Frost and Elsa. Especially; when your aunt is the mother of your best friend's mom." Hiro looked at his friend; Honey and asked; "Isn't that kind of like what you told me, when you met your grandmother; Rapunzel, Honey?" Honey chuckled. "Well, I was a bit shocked at first. To learn that I am the 3rd cousin of both, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Honey paused for a moment and then continued. "But what shocked me most is that your Aunt Cass is Princess Anna's daughter, which makes you; Hiro, the grandson of Princess Anna. Thus; making you, me and Go-Go 4th cousins. But I wasn't too thrilled to discover that Fred is the grandson of Princess Merida of Dun Broch and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Chapter 5: Cupid Finds Love

Locked away deep in hiding is the heart of True Love. C.A. Cupid afraid that she'll never find true love herself locked her own heart away in a secret place. "When I find my true love, I will retrieve my heart from it's hiding place. And I will ask Raven to put my heart back into my chest. But only then." Cupid had never felt that she was loved by anyone other than her own family and friends, and that is why she had Raven remove her heart and then hid it away. Raven was on her way to class, when she saw Cupid talking with a group of new students. "Hey Cupid, are you hexcited for True Hearts Day this week? I know I am!"

Cupid looked at one of the guys in the group of new students and realized that he was smiling at her. "Is something about me making you smile for some reason sir?" A voice started calling; "Hey Blake. Blake is that you?" The blond male quickly looked away when one of his friends who had been a student at EAH, called his name. "Apple, is that really you? My goodness, you're looking more and more like your mother every day. Well minus the different hair color." He said to Apple White.

Apple blushed and then replied; "Of course, I am going to be the next Snow White, so I have to be very radiant in beauty. By the way; Blake, how's things treating you in SeLuna?" The blond answered; "They're going good for now. I have decided to attend Ever After High with you and your friends. Plus, my Royal commentator told me that his daughter is my one true love and that she's a student here. The funny thing is; my Royal Commentator is always telling my subjects who their true love is, but never telling them where to find their True Love. However; he told me exactly where to find his daughter, who is my True Love."

Cupid overhearing the blond say that his Royal commentator told all of his royal subjects who was their true love began thinking, 'That sounds almost like my father; Eros.' Cupid was still lost in thought when Blake walked up to her and took her hands and said; "This girl is my one True Love, according to my Royal Commentator, Eros; the god of Love and Death!" He said it loud enough to break Cupid's line of thought.

Cupid now well aware of her surroundings saw that the blond male was standing in front of her and even holding her hands in his own. "Just what do you think that you're doing, you perv!?" Cupid said as she pulled her hands away from his. He looked Cupid in the eye and said; "Cupid, I know that you've hidden your heart away, in fact; I know exactly where you have hidden it, I think that it's time for you to retrieve it." Cupid looked at him angrily and then she yelled; "Just who do you think you are!? You have no clue as to where I hid my heart and besides; how is it that you know about my heart!?"

The blond smiled and said; "Chariclo Agrathone Cupid, I know almost everything about you. Including; how short of a temper you have." Cupid's jaw dropped when she heard the blond call her by her full name. She suddenly calmed down and said; "How do you know my real name when only my family knows it?" The blond looked Cupid in the eyes and said; "Cupid, back in my realm; the kingdom of SeLuna, my family has a Royal Commentator. He told me just about everything there is to know about you." Cupid hearing this began to ask; "Who is your.." but was cut off, "My family's Royal Commentator is; Eros, the god of Love and Death and he's also your father." Cupid looked at the blond and said; "M-my father is your family's Royal Commentator!?"

The prince looked at Cupid, smiled and answered; "Yes, he told me that you hid your heart where he did when he was a student here, he even made a copy of his Heart key to unlock the treasure box that you hid your heart in. He wants you to be happy, as do I." Cupid looked at Raven and said; "Well Raven, I guess it's time to retrieve my heart." Raven agreed; "I think that you're right, Cupid."

Then Raven Queen, Cupid, Malia Ficent and the blond all headed off together. Cupid began thinking to herself; 'You know Chariclo, you never did find out the name of that prince. Maybe you should ask him.' Cupid took the prince by the hand and pulled him aside; "Excuse me sir, but I never asked you, what your name was, would you mind telling me please?" The prince looked at Cupid and replied; "No, I don't mind telling you. I am King Blake Joseph Skyler Dunkeld Hosier of the kingdom of SeLuna. My friends call me; Sky, But you can call me either; Blake or Sky."

Cupid remembered what her mother; Aphrodite told her the day she first arrived at Ever After High; "Chariclo my dear, when you are ready, you will find your true love, and he shall be a fellow student at Ever After High and he shall also be the king of the realm which he hails from. He also will possess a name which means; One who is like the clouds and the stars." Cupid also remembered what she asked her mother; "Mum, how will I know that I have found my true love?" Aphrodite told her daughter; "You will know, when he tells you his name." Cupid began thinking to herself once again; 'Could this be the person mother told you about. The one who was destined to be your true love?' Cupid was once again lost in thought.

Chapter 6: Retrieving Cupid's Heart

Malia, Raven, Blake and Cupid reached the place where Cupid hid away her heart. "Sky, since you have a key to open the treasure box you'll be the one to open it. Raven please unlock the door, Malia once inside; you must dispell the enchantments I had you cast to protect my heart." Everyone agreed. "Chariclo, is it okay if I stay here by your side and wait until the enchantments are undone?" Blake asked. Cupid smiled at Blake and answered; "Of course you can, I'd be honored to have you wait here with me." When she finished, Cupid blushed. Once Raven unlocked the door, Malia walked inside and undid all of the enchantments surrounding the treasure box.

Then she walked out of the room, "Alright Cupid, it's safe to go and retrieve your heart." Blake went inside the room and walked over to the treasure box, put his key into the lock and opened it. When he saw Cupid's heart in the box, he picked it up with his hands and it began glowing bright in his presence. Then he remembered what Eros had told him; "Blake, you are the only one other than my wife and I, who can hold my daughter's heart in your hands. The moment Chariclo sees her heart glowing brightly in you hands, that's when she'll know that you are her one true love."

Raven and Malia saw how bright Cupid's heart was glowing in Blake's hands, they waved Cupid over. "Hey, Cupid come here, you've got to see this." Cupid walked to the the doorway where Malia and Raven were and looked inside. "Oh my! That's shining so bright and in Blake's hands of all things." Raven and Malia knew what Cupid meant; "So then what your father told you is indeed true, that a man would come into your life and literally hold your heart in his hands and if your heart began to glow brightly while it was in his hands and you saw how brightly it glowed, that would mean that he's your true love."

Cupid agreed with her friends; "Yes, which means that Blake is my True Love." Raven and Cupid walked into the room. "Excuse me, but may I please have Cupid's heart? I need to put it back into her chest." Raven asked. Blake handed Cupid's heart to Raven and then left the room. Raven shoved her right hand with the heart into Cupid's chest and Cupid began screaming in agony. Blake rushed in just in time to see Raven pull her hand out of Cupid's chest without the heart in it. "Is everything okay in here Chariclo?" Blake asked. Cupid looked at Blake and replied; "It is now, that hurt like you can't imagine."

Blake smiled and then said; "I know what you mean, Chariclo. my cousin; Queen Regina removed my heart a few years ago, when I was hired to go on a mission for her to slay a monster that quite literally fed on the hearts of people. When I killed the monster, I went back to Regina's palace and told her my mission was complete, she paid me in gold coins and then put my heart back inside my chest. Man, was it painful! But I learned something that day; Regina told me that not every person who worked for her had been reluctant enough to have their heart returned. She even told me that some of them were her own relatives, and then she told me; I was one of the lucky few who did have my heart returned."

Cupid suddenly saw Blake pull out his own heart. "This is something that I learned from my aunt; Regina. I learned that not every villain would remain a villain. When I took that mission, Regina was already on the Hero's path, she told me that she didn't want to remain evil, and that she wanted to write her own destiny. Kind of like you, Raven."

Raven looked at Blake and then asked; "You said that my mother is your aunt, how exactly?" Blake looked at Cupid, then at Malia and finally Raven before he spoke; "Regina had 7 siblings who are: my aunt; Maleficent, my aunt; Zelena, my aunt; Susan, my uncles Tobi and David (who are twins) my dad; Rick and my oldest uncle; Frank."

Chapter 7: The Intertwined stories

Raven and Malia looked at each other and then looked at Blake; "Wait, we're cousins!?" Raven asked. Malia finally asked. "How long have you known this, Blake?" Blake was about to say something when Maleficent appeared. "My adoring nephew; Blake. How long it's been since I've seen you." Malia ran over to her mother; "Mom, I am so glad to see you! Oh by the way; Where's Mal and Lilith?"

A puff of purple smoke filled the room and a dragon appeared. Then Maleficent said; "Lilith, I told you not to appear in Dragon form." The dragon spoke like a normal human; "Sorry mother, I completely forgot." The dragon transformed into a beautiful dark haired woman that looked about the same age as Blake. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite cousin; Blake." Lilith said. Blake smiled. "Hi Lily, how's dragon training going?" Lily bowed her head, "Not so good, I'm afraid. I still need more practice." Lily said as she went over to hug Blake.

"You know, Mal should've been here by now." Maleficent said. Shortly after Maleficent finished, a beautiful young woman about the age of 18 with purple hair appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry, I'm late mother. Ben and I were on a date." Mal looked at the blond male who Lilith had her arms around, and then she realized who it was.

"Blake is that you? My goodness, it's been ages!"

Rosabella Beauty and her cousins; Audrey and Briar were walking by when they saw Maleficent and her three daughters in a room with Raven Queen, Cupid, and some cute blond male. Audrey noticed her friend; Mal among the others. "I'm gonna go say hi to Mal."

Back with Cupid;

"Now wait just a minute here; If I am Blake's true love and you; Maleficent are one of his aunts then that means that I am destined to become your niece-in-law one day." Cupid said. Maleficent looked at Cupid and began speaking; "How quaint, the daughter of my old high school nemesis is going to become my niece-in-law, boy I can't wait to see the look on her face." Almost instantly; Aphrodite appeared. "Maleficent, I should've known that this had your name written all over it!"

Maleficent looked at Aphrodite and gave her an sinister grin; "Well, first of all. Your husband; Eros planned this not me. And second of all, I knew that one day I would make you regret all the things you did to me in high school. Now that you know that my nephew; Blake is your daughter's true love. That means that I can finally make you regret ever betraying our friendship in high school."

Aphrodite looked at her daughter and asked; "Chariclo, is Blake really your True Love?" Cupid looked at her mother and then at Blake. Cupid placed her hand on her chest and removed her own heart. Then she walked toward Blake and said; "See for yourself mother." Cupid placed her heart in Blake's hands and the heart began glowing brighter than before when Cupid first saw it.

Aphrodite thought to herself; 'No, this can't be possible. I can't believe that my daughter's heart belongs to Maleficent's nephew; Blake of SeLuna. This has to be a trick, Maleficent is playing on me.' Aphrodite looked at Maleficent and said; "Okay Maleficent, the fun's over! Stop playing tricks on me!" Maleficent looked at Aphrodite and replied; "What do you mean by tricks, I haven't done anything." Aphrodite looked in Maleficent's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "But if you're not playing tricks on me, then that must mean.." Maleficent broke her off; "That it's real!"

Blake and Cupid took each other's hand and then they kissed. "If this is really happening, then that means exactly what Snow told me years ago; Our stories our all intertwined. Which is why, Snow's oldest daughter; Emma Swan was once Lilith's friend." Aphrodite said. Suddenly; Eros, Regina, Emma Swan, Snow White, King David Charming, Daring, Dexter, Darling and Neal Charming and Regina's other daughter; Evie appeared. "Indeed they are." Emma said. Lilith grew furious when she saw Snow and Charming.

"It's time I made you pay for what you two did to me years ago!" Lilith shouted. Snow started to approach Lilith. "You know Lilith, you have every right to hate us. What we did was wrong and we know that we can never attone for that. But I speak for both my husband and I, when I say; We are so sorry for what we did to you years ago. Now, you can decide whether to forgive us like your mother did, or you can continue to hate us and even try killing us. But, just know that there's another reason as to why you and Emma became friends one that even Emma doesn't know the answer to." Snow said with apologetic tears in her eyes.

Chapter 8: Lily's decision?

Maleficent looks her oldest daughter in the eyes and says; "Lily, what are you gonna do?" Every eye including; Snow and Charming's were on Lily. Emma looked at her parents; "Mom, dad. I just want you to know that I forgive you for not telling me that I had the potential of great darkness sooner. And I love you." Lily looked at Emma, "Emma, I know you still want me to be your friend. But I am not sure if that's a good idea. You are the daughter of Snow and Charming, the two who sent me away from my mother after all!" Maleficent finally spoke; "So, does this mean that you've made your decision Lilith?"

Lily looked at her mother and said; "No, I still need to think about it and having Emma around right now isn't helping. So Emma needs to let me have my personal space for a little bit." Lily shot a glance at Emma hoping she heard. Emma looked at Lilith and asked; "Exactly how long do you need Lily?" Lily thought about that for a moment and answered; "3-5 days, a week tops!" Emma agreed, then she and her family left the area. Maleficent and everyone else also left. Leaving only Lily, Mal and Blake in the room.

"Lilith, are you sure that you don't need your friend for this decision? After all; she is the one who needs to know what you choose." Blake asked his cousin. Lily smiled at her cousin, and then said; "I'm sure, after all. I've already decided what I am going to do. I have chosen to forgive Emma's parents and forget about what they did, after all; I may be dark like my mother but I refuse to let my darkness get the best of me." Blake hearing this said; "So, then you've given up on Revenge?"

Lily looked her cousin in the eye and said; "I have. I realized that if I seek revenge on Snow and Charming that it would hurt Emma and ruin my friendship with her. And given the fact that Emma is the only friend I ever really had. I don't want to lose my bond with her. Revenge isn't worth that." Blake hugs his cousin. "Lily, be sure that you tell your mother when you're ready to let everyone know what you decided. Okay?" Blake said as he left the room. Lily smiled and then she was sitting with her sister; Mal. "Now that I have made my choice I just need to determine how I want to tell everybody." Lily told her younger sister. "I have an idea, why don't go home and just think about it." Mal answered advisingly to her oldest sister.

-Three days later;

Lilith was laying in bed, when her cellphone began to ring. "It's time to get ready for class now." She told herself." That and today is the day that I tell mother I have made a decision." Lily got up out of bed and got dressed, then she headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mom, what is there to eat for breakfast?" Lily couldn't find her mother.

Meanwhile across town; Maleficent was visiting with Snow and Charming. "I fear that Lily is going to make the wrong decision and choose Revenge. So I will take it upon myself to see that you and your family are protected. After all; it's my daughter that is going to seek revenge against you."

Chapter 9: Forgiveness or Revenge?

Maleficent's phone rings; "It's Lily, I need to take this." Snow told Maleficent; "Our bedroom is sound proof, you can take the call in there." Maleficent thanks Snow and goes into the other room. "Lily, I assume that you've made your decision. And that's the reason you are calling?" Lily answered; "Yes mom. I have! I need you to let everyone else know that I've decided."

Maleficent agreed and then she hung up the phone and went back into Snow and Charming's kitchen. Snow and Charming looked at Maleficent and questioned her; "So, did she make her decision?" Snow asked. Maleficent replied; "Yes, she did. She wants me to gather everyone else who was present three days ago." Snow and Charming contacted everone else that was there 3 days before. "Emma, it's dad. Lily has decided and wants to let everyone know her choice." Emma told her dad that she'd be there shortly.

Blake and Cupid were already there when Lilith arrived. "So Lily, is your choice the same one you told me?" Blake asked. Lily hugged her cousin and whispered in his ear; "Yes, it is." Blake and Lily finished their embrace just as Emma and the others were arriving. "So then it's true Lily, you've decided?" Emma asked. Lilith looked at Emma and said; "Yes." Every eye in the room was on Lilith. Lilith was just about to speak when Elsa, Jack Frost and their children arrived.

Lilith finally began to speak; "Everyone, I have made my decision. And I want you all to know what I decided. I, Lilith Alexandra Page; The oldest daughter of Maleficent have decided to forgive Snow White and her husband; David Charming, for what they did to me years ago, when I was first hatched. I have also decided to forget about their wrong doings to me. And learn to get along with them, and strengthen my bond with Emma. I didn't want the darkness inside of me, getting the better of me. Revenge is not worth losing my only friend over." Maleficent was amazed. "So Lilith, does that mean that you've decided to walk the path of the Hero?" Maleficent asked.

Lilith answered; "Yes mother, I have chosen to walk the Hero's path." Emma went up to and hugged Lily. "Emma, you're squeezing too tight." Lilith said. Emma loosened her grip on Lilith. "Sorry about that Lily." Lilith made a funny face at Emma, and then both, Emma and Lilith began to laugh. "Lily, I am so glad that you decided to forgive us. And also walk the path of the Hero." Snow White said. Maleficent had tears in her eyes. "Mother, why are you crying?" Lilith asked. Maleficent smiled and answered; "Because Lilith, I'm so proud of you. You made the right decision after all. You'll make a great Hero and perhaps one day; you'll even make a fine mother!"

Mal and her cousin; Evie were just walking into the room as Snow White and Maleficent both hugged Lilith. "Did we miss something?" Evie asked in a state of confusion. Maleficent looked at her younger daughter and her niece: Evie and replied; "Lilith has chosen to forgive and forget. And she wants to walk the path of the Hero, just like you; Mal."

Chapter 10: The Heart of A Hero

Isaac Heller; the Author was writing in the book; Heroes and Villains. When Lily and Emma both walked into the area; "Okay Isaac, it's time for you to write a happy ending for everyone including; the Villains." Isaac who was writing in the new storybook, looked up and said; "Emma, what do you think that I am doing?" Lily looked down and read; "When Rumplestiltskin's heart becomes totally Black from all of the evil deeds he's done, he will be on the verge of death, but shall not die. For the apprentice shall cleanse his heart from all darkness and seal it away. However; the darkness will not stay sealed for long. Instead; the darkness will enter Emma, making her the Dark One and wisk her away to the Enchanted Forest." Emma looked at Isaac and asked; "What is the meaning of this?" Lilith looked up for a brief moment and then continued;

"While she is the dark one, Emma Swan will travel to Camelot with her family in search for Excalibur. While in Camelot, Arthur the king, will get into a fight with Killian, they will duel with swords and Arthur will cut Killian with Excalibur, causing Killian to nearly die. Emma will use her dark one powers to save his life by making him a Dark One as well." Lilith stopped reading long enough to catch her breath. "Killian will send everyone back to Storybrooke and will hatch a diabolical plot to resurrect the past dark ones from the Underworld. Emma in order to save her true love, kills him and freeing both herself and Killian from being the Dark One. Emma and her family will travel to the Underworld to find and save Killian."

Lilith stopped reading for a few minutes. Emma began reading herself. "Hades will try to use Killian to keep everybody in the Underworld. Everyone soon discovers that Hades and Zelena shared a romance. Unable to trust her sister, Regina and the others sought to protect Zelena's daughter. After learning that Hades had planned to take her child, Zelena double-crossed and killed him, leading her steps down the Hero's path."

Isaac stopped writing long enough to give his hands and brain a rest. After almost twenty minutes of relaxing he continued.

"Emma Swan and Lilith Page will both become 'Inbetweeners' people who walk the path of the Hero but also walk the path of Darkness, but are neither a hero nor a villain. Regina will find her happy ending with Robin but it will be short lived, Zelena will give up her plans of ruining Regina's happy ending and shall find her own with her and Robin Hood's daughter; Robin. Maleficent's happy ending will be her daughter; Lilith Page. Hook shall find his happy ending with Emma Swan. Lilith will find her happy ending with August Booth."

Emma heard Lily reading the book and then said; "Isaac, is she really going to end up with Pinocchio?" Isaac looked up at Emma and replied; "If I wrote it, it is going to happen." Isaac looked down and continued writing. And Lilith continued reading as he wrote; "Henry Daniel Mills will meet a beautiful girl about his age whose Storybrooke name will be; Violet and she will be from Camelot, But Henry will not know about it."

Just as soon as Lilith began reading again; Zelena walks in. "You there; Author. I want you to write me a happy ending!" Zelena said in a demanding tone of voice. Emma looked towards Zelena; "He already did, Zelena!" Zelena walked over to where Lilith was reading and began reading the story herself; "Zelena will give up her plans of ruining Regina's happy ending and shall find her own happy ending with her and Robin Hood's daughter; Robin." Zelena looked up and said; "Is this the happy ending that you wrote for me?"

Isaac looked up and smiled at Zelena; "Partially, I haven't finished writing your happy ending, Zelena." Isaac looked back down and continued writing; "Oh Lilith, would you kindly not read what I am now writing." Lilith agreed. Zelena continued reading as Isaac wrote; "Zelena would find happiness with her and Robin's daughter; Robin, as written above but she will also fall in love with.." Isaac stopped writing for a minute and looked up.

"Zelena, would you mind not reading this until I start on the next page?" Zelena agreed and walked off. Isaac finished writing; 'Isaac Heller, the Author.' Then Isaac turned the page and began writing the next page. Isaac started writing; 'Heroes and Villains are just titles that are given to people in every known storybook, but the people listed below are neither Heroes nor Villains, but normal people who struggle with every day life. How the readers see them is entirely up to the readers themselves.'

Isaac stood up and went to the bathroom, and Emma sat down and wrote; 'For it is not a good deed that makes a person a hero nor an evil deed that makes them a villain, but the heart of the person which can either make them be heroic or vengeful that is what makes those people what others see them as.' Emma finished writing as she heard the toilet flush and then set the quill back down in the same position as it was when Isaac left it.

Chapter 11: A Twist in the Storybook

Isaac walked out of the restroom and sat back down. As he picked up the quill to write again he noticed that someone had written exactly what he was going to write. "Excuse me; but which of you wrote the bit right here?" Isaac asked as he pointed to the sentence that Emma had just wrote a minute ago. Emma stepped forward; "I wrote that, Isaac. Please don't be angry with me." Isaac looked at Emma and said; "Emma Swan, how would you like to become an Author like me?" Emma looked at Isaac and said; "I thought that the Sorceror and his apprentice chose the Authors. Not one of the Authors."

Suddenly; the Apprentice appeared and said; "Emma and Lilith, after Isaac was released from his imprisonment by you Emma, Isaac told me that he learned his lesson. And I gave him the authority to choose other Authors. Emma, when he asked you if you wanted to be an author, he was basically telling you that he'd chosen you as an author. It's not the question of how or do. It's a matter of will you accept your duties as an Author or not." Emma was surprised to learn that she had been chosen to be an Author. "What about Lily? Can she be an Author too?" Emma asked. The Apprentice answered Emma's question; "Emma, it's now up to you to decide Lilith's fate. If you write down that Lilith becomes an Author, then she shall become an Author."

The Sorceror made a quill and handed it to Emma. Emma took the quill and then asked; "How can I write without Ink?" The Apprentice told Emma; "Emma, the ink is magic. Anything that is magical around here is a good source of Ink." Emma sliced her hand and blood came out of it.

"I'll use my blood for ink then." Emma said as she put the bloody knife tip into an inklet and ink appeared. As soon as the ink was ready Emma began writing. 'Once Upon A Time; in a world where; Heroes were Villains and Villains were Heroes. Rumplestiltskin came across a dagger that was enchanted; it had the name; Aurora on it. Rumple picked up the dagger and while holding it he said; "Aurora, I summon thee. Make your presence manifest before me."

Aurora appeared before Rumple and said; "Greetings, Master; I am Aurora, The Dark One. What is thy command?" Rumplestiltskin made a wish; "I wish to be the greatest king in the Enchanted Forest, and I wish to rule with Belle at my side." Aurora spoke and said; "Art thou sure that you want the wicked sorceress; Belle to be thy Queen?" Rumple answered; "That I do dearie." Aurora waved her hand and said; "Then it shall be done, Master."

Instantly; the sorceress; Belle appeared and she didn't look too pleased. "What is the meaning of this; Aurora?" Aurora looked at Belle and said; "Congratulations; Belle, you've just become queen over all of the Enchanted Forest. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Belle did want to rule over the Enchanted Forest in fact; most of her wicked schemes were to make it so she would be queen of the Enchanted Forest. Belle looked at Aurora and said; "How is this possible? We Villains never get our happy endings. Yet my happy ending was to become queen over all the Enchanted Forest! And now I have my Happy ending. How is this possible?"

-Time Skip; 3 & 1/2 months have passed between chapters 11 and 12-

Chapter 12: Alliance

The Trix were at Cloud Tower awaiting Rumplestiltsklin to find out how they can prevent an attack on the school by the Winx and the other fairies. "I can't believe that when Emma Swan from Storybrooke changed the story of Heroes and Villains. What shocked me is the fact; it affected every Hero and Villain in existence. Because of her; I am now a Hero and my old nemesis Bloom is a Villain."

Icy wasn't too happy to learn that she had become a Hero under the recent circumstances, she had been a reformed Villain who was living in harmony with the rest of the universe. There was only one Hero, Icy knew of that didn't become a villain, when Emma Swan changed everything; Stella. Stella had somehow been unaffected by Emma's twist in the story. "So, it looks like I may have an ally among the Winx, after all."

Icy said as Stella was landing nearby. Stella saw Icy moving towards her and Stella warned her not to move another step closer. "Stella, I thought you didn't change when everyone else who was a hero became a villain. Why are you warning me?" Icy asked. Stella shook her head and replied; "I didn't but you almost sprung a trap set by my beloved; Brandon." Icy now realized that Stella wasn't warning her in a way that would threaten her. "You warned me because you knew there was a trap there, in that case; you saved my life. Thank you, Stella."

Icy told her new friend. "I have some information that might help the non-converted Heroes like myself and the converted Villains that are now heroes. Information vital to bringing the story back to it's correct order, where Villains were villains and heroes were heroes again, but it requires the assistance of two of the 12 unconverted villains; Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and Neo Politan of Beacon Academy. I mean; knowing that there were 12 unconverted villains means that there may be almost that many unconverted heroes also."

Nearby Raven Queen was hiding in a bush, 'So, that means that Stella isn't the only hero that I kept safe from the changing of the guard. Glad to hear that.' Raven stepped out of the bush she had been hiding in. "Hi Stella, if there are other non-converted heroes than I guess that means we will have more allies than previously thought." Raven said to Stella. Stella nodded then turned to come face to face with Maleficent in Dragon form. "Maleficent, I take it that you're still a villain. What caused you to stay a villain anyway?"

Maleficent suddenly transformed back into a human. "Stella and Icy, I was not converted because I already had my happy ending; my daughter, Lilith. Therefore; I am still the villain I have always been. But both of you need to come with me, I am going to take you to the hideout of the 'non-converted' where both villains and heroes are being sheltered."

Icy looked at Maleficent, then Stella and back at Maleficent before speaking; "I cannot go with you, as I converted." Maleficent looked at Icy and said; "I know that, but there's a reason as to why you are the only converted villain who can see our hideout. There have been three heroes that became villains who infiltrated our hiding area. I need you to find them out and help us catch them." Icy agreed and then the three headed east away from the realm of the Enchanted Forest's converted heroes.

Chapter 13: Heroes & Villains

"I'd really hate to admit this. But; I wish that everything was back the way it was. You know, with me being a villain and Bloom being a hero." Icy said out loud. Stella looked Icy in the eyes and asked; "What you really miss being evil that much!?" Icy shook her head and replied; "No, I just realized that no matter what; I am always going to be a villain, even if I'm a reformed one."

Maleficent smiled at Icy and said; "You know, you remind me an awful lot of my daughter; Lilith. She has always wanted to be a hero, but finally came to the conclusion that even if you reform yourself, you're always going to classified as a villain."

Stella looked at Maleficent and asked; "Excuse me, this may not be any of my business but; who was Lilith's father?" Maleficent had a somber look on her face as she said; "Lily's father is; Merlin the sorcerer. I don't really like bringing up my past with Merlin. So please don't ask about it anymore." Stella nodded agreeingly to Maleficent's request.

The trio continued walking east toward Oz. "Um, Maleficent? Where exactly are we heading, if you don't mind my asking?" Icy asked. Maleficent was just about to speak when she suddenly broke out into tears. "What's wrong, Maleficent" questioned Stella. "I'm sorry Stella, but I have to find my daughter; Lily and head Northeast to Camelot. Please forgive me." Maleficent answered.

Icy and Stella looked at Maleficent and then at each other. "We'll gladly join you, Maleficent if you would like to have the company." Icy told Maleficent. Maleficent looked over toward Icy and said; "Thanks, I appreciate the offer but this is something that Lily and I must do alone. It was a pleasure getting the chance to work with you both now I am afraid that this is farewell, so I must leave now. Bye you two."

Maleficent turned to leave when she spoke once again; "Oh, by the way; Stella. You and Icy are sisters. You were both born on Solaria to King Radius and Queen Luna. Queen Luna and King Oritel are cousins, your father and Bloom's mother; Marian are brother and sister, making the three of you cousins." Stella looked at Icy then back at Maleficent before speaking; "How is that possible? We would've known that we were sisters the day that we met."

Icy grinned at Stella then she told Stella something; "Stella, I wish that when we first met in Magix City we wouldn't have become enemies because of Bloom. If you get my meaning." Stella looked at Icy before questioning; "Icy, what do you mean by that?" Icy looked over to Maleficent and asked; "Maleficent, would you mind telling Stella what exactly I mean?" Maleficent looked at Icy then at Stella; "Why not tell Stella yourself, Isanne?" Icy looked at Maleficent before explaining her meaning to Stella. "Stella; what I am trying to tell you is that I've known that you and I were siblings from day one. I had no choice but to hurt you and your friends when I learned that Bloom was also your friend." Stella looked at Icy and then she turn to walk away.

Stella was hurt at that thought of her own sister hurting her and her friends. She didn't want to hurt her friends. But, if she was faced with a choice of never seeing her sister again or her friends; she would have to choose between her sister; Icy and the Winx, she'd be conflicted because she doesn't want to give up either of the two. But if she ever had to choose between family or friends, she'd most likely choose her friends over her family. "Icy, if it ever comes down to me having to choose between you and my friends, I'm sorry; but my choice would be my friends." Stella told her sister before walking off.

Icy looked in the direction of Stella and she said in a whisper; "Stella, I know exactly how you feel about having to choose between me and the Winx, I had to choose between the Trix and you, my little sister. I chose you. But if you care more about your friends then you do me, I will understand. I just hope that I never have to put you in that predicament. Because; you're my little sister and I love you, but I know how much your friends mean to you. So pray that I never make you choose me or them."

Chapter 14: Roxy's Butterflix

Bloom and the Winx went to seek help from the only Hero they know who didn't become a villain; Merlin. Bloom and the others left for London and began their journey to find Merlin. "Okay girls, when we get to London we are going to be met by some friends of mine." Bloom told the Winx. Flora and the others were curious to know who Bloom's friends were that would be meeting them in London.

"Hey Bloom, Who are these friends of yours that are meeting us in London when we arrive?" asked a curious Roxy. Bloom looked at Roxy and then answered; "Vampires and Werewolves from New Salem, New York. You will know them as Draculaura, Gory Fangtell, Clawdeen Wolf and Clawdeen's older sister; Clawdia Wolf." Flora looked at Musa then at Tecna, who looked at Aisha and then at Roxy. "Did she say; 'Vampires and Werewolves!?' Is she on drugs?" Flora said in a whisper to everyone but Bloom. The girls all replied; "She probably is."

Bloom didn't hear any part of the conversation between the other Winx. "Hey girls, I know that you probably think that I am on drugs because I said that I am friends with Vampires and Werewolves, but you'll see that I am as serious as I can be when we land in London in just a few minutes from now." Almost 5 minutes had passed since Bloom finished talking to the Winx and they had finally landed in London, UK and once their plane landed and they got off the plane, Bloom and the others were approached by four girls, two had pale white skin and the other two looked like they were half animal.

"Greetings; I am Gory Fangtell, these are my friends; Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Clawdia Wolf, we're all friends of Bloom, just like you. In case you are wondering; Clawdeen and Clawdia are Werewolves and yes; Draculaura and I are Vampires. Bloom mentioned that you were doubting that she was being honest about having four friends two of which are Werewolves and the other two vampires. So we figured that if you saw what we look like you'd apologize to Bloom for calling her a liar and a drug addict. So here we are and we're actually what Bloom told you we were."

Draculaura approached Roxy. Roxy was a little frightened for a minute that she was being approached by a vampire, a human's sworn enemy. "Hi, I'm Draculaura. But all my friends call me either Lala or D-Laura. Don't worry I won't hurt you, I actually like humans, I am fascinated by their lifestyles. Would you like an apple?"

Draculaura took 6 apples out of the bag she was carrying and offered one to Flora. "I'm not hungry at the moment but I will take you up on the offer." Flora told Draculaura. "I'd like one." Musa said. "I calculate the highest chances that you mean no harm to us by the traits of your character 0% in 100% that you are not dangerous nor are the apples, I'd also like one please." Tecna told Draculaura.

"If Tecna says that you're harmless then I believe her, would I be able to have an apple?"Aisha said. Draculaura offered Roxy an apple and Roxy took it. "Thank you." The sun was going down over the horizon. Draculaura finally approached Bloom; "It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Bloom told Draculaura. "Ja, it is!" Draculaura agreed. Draculaura's stomach began growling to let her know it was time to eat. "Sorry, I have to go and get something to eat. No icky blood, synthesized or real for me. I'm a vegetarian."

Draculaura said as she pulled out a V8 juice from her bag. "This will tie me over until I can eat a salad or something." Roxy looked at Draculaura kind of shocked. "I always thought that vampires were vicious mindless and bloodthirsty monsters who hated humans like us, but now I see that you are very different."

Roxy told Draculaura. "Not all of us are pro-human. Some of our kind have tried to eliminate the human populace by feeding on the humans one by one." Roxy didn't look too happy instead; she seemed scared. Draculaura put her hand toward Roxy to try and comfort her, but Roxy just pushed herself away in fear.

"It's okay, Roxy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Draculaura told the frightened Roxy. Bloom reached for Roxy's hand and gently took it and said; "Now, now Roxy, there's nothing to be afraid of. Draculaura may be a vampire but she's not gonna bite you or hurt you. You can trust me, and what I am saying Roxy." Bloom told the fearful Roxy.

Roxy looked at Bloom and said; "If you trust her so much then I guess that I could trust her as well." Roxy instantly stood up and held her hand out towards Draculaura so that she and Roxy could shake hands. "What's happening to me?" A magical pulse came from Draculaura and enveloped Roxy completely. "I don't know why but I feel so good."

Roxy said in total shock. Bloom looked at Roxy and noticed that she had unlocked a new transformation, at least one that's new to her. "Roxy, you did it! You've finally earned the Butterflix transformation." Bloom told her friend. Roxy began to smile and suddenly she noticed that she was lifting off the ground while still transforming. "So, this is what it feels like to have the Butterflix, wow! I, I feel amazing!"

Roxy shouted gleefully. Roxy earning the Butterflix was the only thing that could undo Emma's twist in the Heroes and Villains tale. "What, what's happening to me!?" Icy shouted. Bloom and Icy's mindsets switched and Icy once again had an evil mindset, while Bloom had the mindset of the Hero again (or so Icy thought), see the truth is that the Winx had never converted to villains nor did the Monster High and Ever After High students.

Roxy earning her Butterflix made everything that was twisted right once again. Roxy and the other Winx along with Bloom's friends, left London and started to part ways but not before Draculaura, Clawdeen, Gory Fangtell and Clawdia waved farewell and returned to Monster High. Bloom and the Winx remembered that Stella was in the Enchanted forest. "Come on, girls. Let's go find Stella and then together we'll return to Alfea." Bloom said. Everyone else agreed and then they left for the Enchanted forest to find Stella. "Girls, when we get to the Enchanted forest; we'll locate Stella and then once we find her we'll return to Alfea." The Winx all smiled and nodded agreeingly as they flew off into the sunset.

Chapter 15: The Story of Atlantis and the Great Flood

The Winx were flying to the country of Denmark to the town of Alborg, which is near where the Enchanted Forest is located. As they were flying over the North Sea; Bloom notices something in the water below and the Winx descend to investigate. Bloom and Tecna, both come to the conclusion that what they're investigating is actually one of the many gateway entrances to the lost continent where the city of Atlantis once existed. "Bloom, I calculate that this is indeed one of the 8 gateway entrances to Atlantis." Tecna tells her friend. Bloom looked at Tecna and replied with a question of her own; "Tecna, what did the Earth look like before the great flood of Noah's day?"

Tecna thought for a few minutes then she did some research and that was when she made a big discovery. "Bloom, girls, you'll never believe this but years ago the earth's polarity was aligned perfectly with the orbit of the sun, then the time of the great flood came along and after the flood, the earth's axis which had been perfect prior to the flood had shifted off it's original polarity, which had caused so many people to live for almost 1,000 years. And there was at one time 8 continents."

Flora gave Tecna a confused look. "Please explain what you mean; Tecna?" Flora asked. Tecna paused a little bit before she started again by going into more details. "Okay, prior to the great flood that destroyed all life on the entire planet, there was at one time one giant land mass, which began to separate into the continents of today. As each continent broke off from the massive land mass, there emerged exactly 8 continents."

Tecna paused for a few minutes to catch her breath before she continued; "The 8 continents each had people living on them, during the days of Noah, mankind was marrying, giving in marriage, eating the flesh of other men, mankind being lovers of theirselves, also during that time; men were loving other men, women were desiring other women and many other wicked, demented and perversed things were happening as well. The continent that was the main cause of this wickedness and perversion was; the continent of Atlancia, of which the capital city was called; Atlantis."

Tecna stopped talking to catch her breath again before continuing. "The deity who had created the Earth, saw that the wickedness and perversion of Atlancia and the city of Atlantis had grown drastically throughout the rest of the world and he decided to destroy all mankind because of such wickedness. The deity called upon one man, his name was; Noah, whom he told to build an Ark." Flora looking a little confused asked Tecna. "What exactly is an Ark?"

Tecna then answered; "An Ark was a type of boat. Noah's God had called upon him to build the ark out of gopher wood and it had to be 300 cubits in length by 50 cubits in width by 30 cubits in height. The God of Noah, had gathered from all four corners of the earth 2 of every living animal, 2 of every fowl (bird), and 2 of every creeping thing upon the earth, each species of animal, fowl and creeping thing and had 2 of each both male and female." Tecna took a few deep breaths and finished her explaination.

"Noah's God had brought 2 of every species from each living creature both male and female and sent them unto Noah to have them brought on the ark. Then Noah's God, told Noah to take his own wife, his three sons and their wives into the ark. Once Noah, his family and each of every one of the species of creature or living beings both male and female were aboard the ark, the God of Noah shut the door of the ark and sent forth the great flood."

Bloom seeing that Tecna was too out of breath to finish the explaination of the great flood, took over the explaination. "As Tecna just told you, the God of Noah shut the door of the ark and sent forth the great flood, that flood lasted 150 days, it rained 40 days and 40 nights, but the flood waters didn't subside for another 110 days. It was during the great flood that the continent of Atlancia and the city of Atlantis were submerged under water and when the flood waters subsided, Atlancia and Atlantis never again resurfaced."

Bloom took a few minutes to catch her breath before finishing; "And when Noah's God brought back the dry land, there were only 7 continents. Those 7 are the ones we have today, N. America, S. America, Asia, Europe, Africa, Australia and Antarctica. Before the great flood of Noah's day, all the world had a tropical climate, as the axis of the earth tilted during the flood it brought the climate changes and the four seasons." Flora and the others looked stunned.

Chapter 16: Finding Stella

The Winx finally continued their journey to Alborg, Denmark, the place where the Enchanted Forest is located. "Flora, Do you think that Blake would make a better boyfriend then Riven?" Musa asked her best friend. Bloom looked at Musa and then at Flora; "Girls, we all know that if any one of us ends up being Blake's true love, it's going to be either me, Aisha or Stella." Bloom told her friends. Suddenly; from out of nowhere, a girl riding a broomstick zooms past them. "Well, that was just rude!" Musa shouted at the girl on the broomstick. The girl turned around and flew towards the Winx.

"Please forgive me, I'm still trying to get the hang of my new broomstick. They're very hard to control. Oh by the way; I'm Meredith." Meredith held out her hand to Musa in hopes that Musa would shake hands with her. Musa took Meredith's hand and shook it. "Hi, Meredith. My name is; Musa." The other Winx looked around the area to see if they were anywhere near the Enchanted Forest.

Bloom asked Meredith; "Excuse me, but how far do we have before we reach the Enchanted Forest?" Meredith pointed a finger downwards and answered; "Go all the way down and you'll see the forest." Bloom and the others thanked Meredith for her assistance.

"Oh, by the way; if you're looking for a 23 year old blonde girl with light brown eyes, a girl who fits that description is about twenty-three kilometers from here in the southeastern sector of the forest. I hope that we have the chance of meeting again." Meredith said as she flew off into the sunset.

Musa and the others waved farewell to Meredith; then they all flew lower so they could fly around above the forest to find Stella. Flora and Musa flew to the north and northeast. Roxy and Tecna flew to the East and Southeast. Aisha flew Westward and covered the southwest and west. And Bloom went south in search of Stella. Bloom was flying southward to the place where she and Stella last saw each other, she felt that doing so would lead her to Stella.

Bloom spotted someone with blonde hair laying down in the middle of the clearing where she last saw Stella. So she flew down lower to find out who it was. "Hey, who took away my sun, I'm trying to tan!?" The blonde asked in an angry and snooty tone of voice. 'Yeah, that's Stella, alright.' Bloom thought to herself. "Why not use your magic and envelope yourself in sunlight?" Bloom told the blonde. "Hey, exactly who are you and how is it that you know about my magic?" Stella asked. "Because; Stella. I'm your best friend." Bloom replied. Stella looked up to see Bloom flying towards her.

"Bloom, it's been a while how's everything been?" Bloom looked Stella in the eye and answered; "It's been a little out of the ordinary lately, but now that you are back, we can finally return to Alfea." Stella and Bloom stayed in the clearing and talked for a little while. Flora and Musa finally decided to fly southward and go find Bloom. As did Roxy and Tecna. Aisha continued looking for Stella in the Southwestern part of the Enchanted Forest. But when she couldn't find Stella.

Aisha headed eastward towards the clearing. Aisha and the other Winx girls all met above the clearing where Bloom and Stella were still sitting and talking. Musa spotted a shiny object and flew down towards the clearing where she saw both Bloom and Stella. "I found them! Aisha, Roxy, Tecna and Flora. I found Bloom and Stella." Flora and the other girls flew down to where Musa was and they saw that Bloom had finally found Stella. The Winx all landed in the clearing and took a short break from all their flying. "So, now that we've found Stella are we gonna be heading back to Ever After High soon?" Roxy asked. Bloom smiled and replied; "Yes, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Chapter 17: Return To Ever After High

Bloom and the Winx were all just relaxing in the clearing located in the southern part of the Enchanted Forest. Bloom finally stood up and said; "Okay girls, let's get heading back to Ever After High." The sun began setting. The Winx agreed and they all transformed into their Tynix transformation and then Roxy transforms into her Butterflix, once they're all transformed, the Winx leave for Ever After High.

Bloom and her friends were almost back to Ever After High; when they heard screaming coming from below them. "Girls, we're gonna go and check on the person who was screaming. Okay?" The Winx agreed, then they went to investigate. Bloom and the others flew to where they had heard the scream and found that Icy, Darcy and Stormy had encountered an Acramantula (a giant spider) and then Bloom noticed; a vampire named; Raenia, had gone to the aid of the Trix.

"Bloom, that vampire just aided the Trix. Not only that; she bears the crest of SeLuna on her armor. I always thought the SeLunese military was alligned with the forces of good, kind of like us. So why would they aid the Trix!?" Stella told her best friend. Bloom looked towards the vampire who had just saved the Trix. "Raenia, is that you?" Bloom called out to the vampire. The vampire turned to face the direction of the voice who called her name. "Who's there?" questioned the vampire. Bloom flew lower until she and Raenia were face to face with each other. Raenia noticed that the girl staring her in the eyes was her friend; Bloom.

"Bloomy, is that you?" Raenia asked. Bloom smiled and answered; "Yes, Rae Rae. It's me." Raenia and Bloom hugged each other, shortly after Bloom landed. "Icy, Darcy and Stormy; what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you three be back at Ever After High with the rest of the other students?" Bloom questioned her foe. "Ah Bloom, just the girl I am looking for." Icy said. Stella and the others also landed. "Excuse me; but Bloom and the rest of us must get back to Ever After High, so you can't be causing any problems that we must fix." Icy looked at Stella and replied; "Whoa!? You think that's what we're doing? Well, unfortunately; that's not what we're doing here."

Darcy and Stormy nodded in agreement to Icy's reply. "What do you mean sis?" Stella asked. Darcy explained, "Stella; Bloom and Icy have something that they must do together. A Hero and a villain, together must work together to free the Guardians of Kandrakar and these two must be a fairy and a witch who are related by blood, whose elements are polar opposites of each other. The Guardians will bestow upon the ones who rescue them a new power or ability."

Stella and the others realized that Darcy was speaking about something that had been mentioned to the Winx earlier that day. "So, Bloom and Icy are the two who can rescue the Guardians of Kandrakar? Wow, I had no idea that the prophecy about the two who will rescue the Guardians of Kandrakar is actually true." Flora said out loud. Darcy and Stormy along with the Winx all waited outside the tree line where Icy and Bloom entered the forest. The Trix and the Winx heard someone say; "So, It's finally begun!" and turned to come face to face with the Archenemy of the Guardians of Kandrakar; Cedric watching from a distance. "Excuse us for asking, but what has begun?" Stormy and Roxy asked in unison.

Cedric smiled at them and answered; "Well, the prophecy stated that whoever freed and/or rescued the guardians of Kandrakar will be given a new power/ability. That power/ability will start a war that will eventually bring forth the Apocalypse and the end of all things. Have any of you girls ever been to Earth and heard the terms; Armageddon or Ragnarok?" Roxy knew that she'd heard those terms used before. "I am from Earth and I also have heard both of those terms used before, the terms both speak of disasters and other things that will lead to a war which will bring forth the end of the world." Cedric looked at Roxy.

"Well done Roxy, you have just revealed to everyone here what Bloom and Icy's new strength will do, start a war that will end the world, but not just earth. Every realm in existence. Nothing and no one can escape the end of the world. I imprisoned the guardians of Kandrakar and I specifically chose Bloom and Icy to be the harbingers of 'Makrabrika' and 'Rixadinfar' or Chaos and Destruction, as the world will be destroyed by both fire and ice during the end." The Winx attacked Cedric with some assistance from an unlikely ally; the Trix. "We will not let Bloom and Icy destroy the world!"

Roxy and Stormy both shouted as they delivered a devastating blow to Cedric knocking him out. Then the Winx and the Trix went to find Bloom and Icy. When Icy and Bloom were found, the Winx and Trix told them what they were about to do. "Wait, we were going to bring about the end of all things!" Icy shouted. Bloom and Icy learned that Cedric wanted them to destroy the world. "Icy, I think that we should forget about the mission to rescue the guardians of Kandrakar and return to Ever After High. What do you think?" Icy agreed. The Winx and the Trix all shook hands; "From now on, we will no longer be enemies of one another. Now let's all head back to Ever After High." The Winx and the Trix all disappeared and arrived seconds later at Ever After High. "We're finally back." Bloom told everyone else.

Chapter 18: Results of the Merger

"Welcome back, Bloom. You too girls." Faragonda and Griffin said as soon as the Winx and the Trix returned to Ever After High. "Ah Bloom, I see that you didn't rescue the guardians of Kandrakar, as you were supposed to. We hired Cedric, the old nemesis of the guardians of Kandrakar to capture them and it was your duty to rescue them, but you believed that what he told you about the end of all things was true, when it wasn't. Cedric told us that you knocked him out, and when he came to; you and the Trix were gone, and W.i.t.c.h.; the Kandrakar guardians were still imprisoned, where we told Cedric to keep them." Bloom and the others didn't realize that Faragonda and Griffin hired Cedric of Kandrakar to abduct the guardians known as; W.i.t.c.h. "It was just a test to see how loyal you are to your friends and allies.

Bloom, you and your friends failed to rescue Wilhelmina Vandom and her four friends; Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin. Bloom, Will and your boyfriend; Sky are close childhood friends and if Sky knew that you didn't rescue his closest chilhood friend, he wouldn't be too happy to know that his childhood friend; Wilhelmina, was abducted by Cedric. He may not forgive you if she dies." Faragonda told Bloom and her friends, which now included; Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Selina of the Trix.

Darcy and Hernando, who is Manuel's older brother started growing close, as did Stormy and Riven's cousin; Damian, Icy and Nex grew close and so did Selina and Brandon's younger brother; Nicholas. Aisha and Roy decided that they would be married before the end of the school year, As did Bloom and Sky. Bloom's friend; Blake and his "true" love; C.A. Cupid have also decided to be married before the school year was over. And given the fact that the school year was going to be ending soon they knew that there was going to be a lot of planning and preparing for the wedding in the next four months. Milton Grimm and the other headmasters and headmistresses gathered together in front of the students from each of the schools.

"My friends; it has been well over one month since we started the month long merger of all schools, but we had a series of unfortunate events in the recent months that led to a lot of situations which even pitted all the students from each of the schools involved in the month long merger against each other. But I along with my friends; the other headmasters and headmistresses who were also involved in the merger have finally decided to make the merger a permanent one. It's been decided that all 9 schools will officially merge into one giant school that shall spand throughout every realm and dimension in the universe. All 9 schools, (once the merger is official) will be named; The School of United Beings.

Grimm paused for a breather before continuing; The merger shall begin at the start of next school year. And effective immediately; The Winx, the Trix, the Monster Six, Apple White & Raven Queen along with their school friends and the 3rd-year graduates of Yokai will all be teachers and staff at the school, and there will be one school building on every planet in each of the 16 dimensions. Not only that, but we have spoke with the teachers at every human school on Earth and they all agreed to join our merging of all schools. Good Luck next year everyone!"

Bloom and all her new friends including; the king of SeLuna, the Trix and all the students of Ever After High, Monster High, Yokai, Hogwarts, the Academy of SeLuna, Alfea, Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and Haunted High all cheered with glee that the month long merger had been successful. And they were all thrilled to know that there would be a permanent merger of the 9 schools. Everything was as it should be.

-Timeskip; The start of the new school year-

Chapter 19: The merging of all schools

A new school year was beginning at the School of United Beings, all of the staff and teachers were gathering together for a meeting to decide which teachers would teach what class and who their students will be. Bloom and the others were so excited to begin teaching at a school made up of fairytale characters, Humans, Monsters, Witches and Wizards, Mythical creatures, Fairies, Witches, Specialists and many more.

Bloom was so ecstatic to learn that a few of her students for the History of all Beings class were former Octavian Country Day students; Massie Block and Claire Lyons along with five other students whom she knew very well, Wilhelmina Vandom, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley. Stella and Ashlynn Ella both were teaching a class together called; High Fashion and Accessories, they had six students that both Stella and Ashlynn knew; Roxy, Cornelia Hale, Kristen Gregory, Gwen Stacey, Skelita Calaveras and Jinafire Long.

Flora taught Gardening and Medicine making, only two students in the class knew Flora personally and they are; Dylan Marvil and River Styxx. Musa taught two different classes Music and the History of Music she only knew one of her students; Selina, Bloom's childhood friend. Aisha and Faybelle Thorn taught Potions and Magic Spells class. Sky and Daring Charming taught Dragon Riding class. Raven and Hermione taught Divination class. Everyone else also taught different classes.

Students from all across the universe and dimensions were all arriving at the main school in the land of Ever After for their Student Orientation for the new school year. "I am so proud to know that after so many years of wanting humans, mutants and all other creatures to coexist with each other. That it has finally happened." said an overly excited Kitty Pryde. Peter Parker; Kitty Pryde's boyfriend was a student in C.A. Cupid's class; The History of Love. Icy, Weiss and Elsa all taught; Ice Magic 101 and Ice Palace building class. Darcy was the new teacher in charge of discipline as Griselda, who was offered the position, turned it down.

Stormy and her mutant counterpart; Storm (also known as; Ororo Munroe) are teaching Weather control and Meterology class. Milton Grimm and the other headmasters and headmistresses of the School of United Beings were all about to take the stage to welcome all the new students and teachers and usher in the new semester. It was all about to begin; a new school name, a school that spands across every dimension and throughout the universe, new students and teachers and a peaceful coexistence. Everything is as it should be at the start of another school year, another semester and a new era.

Chapter 20: The New Semester

With the Student Orientation officially over and the first day of the new semester over, all the new students are in for such a wonderful and knowledge filled school year. Now the whole universe was at peace and nothing could go wrong. Everything was as it should be in all 16 dimensions, Good and Evil are now coexisting peacefully. People who were once enemies are now friends, families that were torn apart by chaos or some other reason were united once more, the days of the Hero or Villain classifications were no more. All was as it should be.

The land of Ever After was all a buzz for the great news; Gretyl and Jack B. Nimble were going to tie the knot after almost 8 years of dating. "My friends throughout the universe and across all 16 dimensions; I, Jack B. Nimble am proud to announce that Gretyl and I have at long last tied the knot in marriage. My good friend; Eros has told me that he made a mistake when he told the king of SeLuna that his true love was C.A. Cupid, it's actually someone completely different. But apparently; Blake and Cupid got married before the end of the previous school year."

Blake and Cupid looked at each other, before Blake spoke; "Actually, Jack and everyone else who is present, C.A. and myself didn't tie the knot at the end of the previous school year. A situation of some great concern came up in the kingdom of SeLuna, that situation was the fact that Icy wanted to become a citizen of SeLuna and the wedding was postponed indefinitely. Cupid and I decided that ever since the issue in SeLuna, that we should just stay friends and called off our engagement and relationship. I have very recently started dating Apple White; the daughter of Snow White, and I intend to one day in the future; when I learn whether or not Apple White is my true love, to take her as my wife."

Apple smiled at Blake and then she said something; "Everyone will struggle to find true love but I believe that Blake and I are meant for each other, unless he pulls a Taylor Quick on me and dumps me suddenly and falls in love with another girl. Then I will personally eat a poisoned apple and await my true love's kiss." Apple of course, knew that if Blake was her true love, and she'd eaten a poisoned apple, Blake would wake her from her slumber with a kiss, then he'd take her to his kingdom and there they'd be married in his castle. "Excuse me, I kind of got off topic." When Apple finished talking.

Blake began to speak again; "Well anyways; Welcome one and all to the first school year of the School of United Beings and the New Semester. I am certain that greatness will be found in each of you this year, and who knows; maybe you'll even be the next inspirational speaker, Nobel prize winner or even a world renown politician, or even the first person to travel across all 16 of the dimensions. You never know. So I say to you all; Welcome one and all to the New Semester at the School of United Beings!"

After Blake finished his speech, everyone went to unpack their belongings in their dorm rooms and then they all went to bed. They all had a very tiring day at school. But the next day was the first day of class and they must be prepared and ready for their busy school year. and it's exausting curriculum. As it was just the beginning of yet a new school year and the start of the New Semester.

-Timeskip; Four Years Later-

Chapter 21: All Is As It Should Be

Blake and Apple were out on a dinner date with several friends, it was a school night and Blake had planned it ahead of time, so they weren't worried about anything. "Blake, I know now who I am meant to be with. He makes me happy beyond compare. We are both compatible with each other and I know that he has always had feelings for me, but was afraid to show them. That person who I now know is my true love is; You." Apple told her boyfriend. Blake smiled at his beloved girlfriend and then he stood up from the table, got down on his left knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Apple was a little surprised that she blurted out; "Yes, I do. I do accept your marriage proposal, Blake!" Blake hadn't even opened the box or asked Apple for her hand in marriage yet and she had already accepted it. 'Now I know that Apple White is my true love, and I am going to make her the happiest and richest woman in all the 16 dimensions.'

Blake thought to himself shortly before opening the small box to reveal a 22 karat gold and 12 facet diamond ring. "Apple Caramel White, will you do the honors of becoming my wife; Mrs. Apple Hosier!?" Apple smiled at her fiance and then said; "Blake, you and everyone present already knows that I accepted before you even asked me. So, of course. I am honored to become your wife. Mrs. Apple Hosier, it has a nice ring to it! I am yours, until death takes one of us." Blake stood up and placed the ring on Apple's left ring finger and then they kissed.

"Blake, I want to be married on my birthday. And I want the wedding to be huge! I know that you're rich and that you are the king of SeLuna. So I want to have my wedding in the Saint Marcus Chapel on the island of SeLuna." Apple and Blake didn't have much time to prepare and have everything ready for their wedding in the Saint Marcus Chapel on the island of SeLuna, seeing as Apple's birthday was only weeks away.

-Timeskip; Two Weeks Later-

The sun was shining brightly above the beautful island of SeLuna, Apple was in her dressing room getting ready for her big day. "I can't believe that it's here at last! My wedding day." Apple said cheerfully to her long time friends; Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty and Draculaura, who were going to be her bride's maids.

Apple had chosen Bloom Peters as her Maid of Honor "I know that you're hexcited Apple, but you need to calm down and relax, the ceremony isn't until sundown. So you have time to still get ready." Ashlynn told her best friend. Apple nodded in agreement with Ashlynn. "You know what? You're absolutely right about that. I have plenty of time to get ready. So, I think that I will take a short nap." Apple said.

Draculaura gave Apple the "Just don't forget your own wedding" look before leaving the room with Ashlynn, Briar and Bloom. "Do you think that she knows yet?" Ashlynn asked Draculaura. "No, not yet. Blake doesn't even know about it yet. When he learns that he's going to be a father in a few months, he'll probably faint." Draculaura said. Ashlynn nodded; "Yeah, you're probably right. Draculaura. You're probably right."

The two headed into town to relax while the future queen of SeLuna was napping before the wedding ceremony. Blake was in the throneroom getting ready for his own wedding. "I am getting married after all. All my friends and family kept telling me that I would never get married and here I am getting ready for my own wedding. I am so nervous!"

Blake's long time friends; Tsukune Aono, Jackson Jekyll and Peter Parker were getting ready in the throneroom as well. They were the groom's men, Blake had picked; Sky Randolph as his Best Man. Given the fact; that the Best Man was the husband of the Maid of Honor it only seemed fair. Bloom and the other girls all went to wake up Apple as it was almost sundown, and the ceremony was about to begin. And at long last; all was as it should be.

Chapter 22: The Wedding

Three hours had passed since Apple fell asleep for the short nap, and the wedding was only minutes away from beginnng. First; Helga Crumb went down the aisle dropping flowers along the way to the altar, she was followed by her cousin; Gus, who was carrying the pillow with the two wedding rings on it down to the altar. Suddenly; Briar Beauty began walking down the aisle but as she reached halfway point she pricked her finger on one the thorns from the bouquet of roses and fell into a deep sleep.

Draculaura was now walking down the aisle, Briar Beauty was still asleep when Draculaura got down to where she was. Hopper seeing that Briar was holding up the wedding; jumped out of his seat rushed over to where Briar was sleeping, placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Instantly, Briar woke up and stood back on her feet and continued down the aisle.

Finally as Briar and Draculaura both reached the altar, Ashlynn began walking down the aisle, as soon as Ashlynn was at the altar; Bloom began to walk down the aisle herself. Bloom got down to the altar just in time to see, Apple and her father; King Charming enter the sanctuary.

Suddenly; everyone stands up and faces the door where Apple and her father are starting to march down the aisle, the pianist began playing "Johann Pachebel's Canon in D" as Apple and her father begin to march down the aisle to the altar. 'Just think Blake, in a few short minutes; you'll be married to that beautiful angel.' Blake thought to himself.

Apple and her father were now just a few feet from the altar, when the priest asks; "Who giveth this woman away?" King Charming replied; "I Do." Blake took Apple's hand and brought her all the way over to the altar. As Apple reaches the altar, the priest begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this joyous occasion and to join Blake Hosier and Apple White in the bonds of Holy Matrimony." Blake and Apple took each other's hand as the priest continued; "Blake, repeat after me; I, Blake Joseph Hosier do hereby; take Apple Caramel White to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold, to honor, to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death parts us."

Blake finished saying his vows and Apple began to recite hers. "I, Apple Caramel White, do hereby take Blake Joseph Hosier as my lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold, to honor, to cherish, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health until death parts us." After Apple finishes her vows, Blake takes one of the two wedding rings and just before he placed the ring on her ring finger. He said; "With this ring as a token of my love, I thee wed. Apple followed suit as well, "With this ring as a token of my love; I thee wed."

Then Blake placed the ring on Apple's left ring finger. Apple said the same thing; then she placed the ring on her husband's left ring finger. "If any man has any reason why these two should not be joined in the bonds of Holy Matrimony; I advise you to speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one objected. The priest continued; "Now by the powers vested in me; I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Blake pulls up the veil covering Apple's face and begins kissing her. "I love you so much; Mrs. Apple Hosier." Apple kissed her husband again. The priest finally called out; "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly introduce you to, Mr. & Mrs Blake Hosier!" The audience began to cheer.

Chapter 23: The Surprise Visit

The Wedding reception lasted almost two days, Blake and Apple were happy to be officially be a married couple. After the reception; Blake and his wife left for their honeymoon in the Caribbean. Everything was as it was meant to be. Blake and Apple climbed into a limo and left to catch their flight. Blake and Apple both stopped so that Apple could throw the bouquet. Apple threw the bouquet and Lizzie Hearts caught it, then afterwards; Blake tossed the Garter belt and Riven caught it.

"Congratulations you two on your future wedding." Blake said to Riven and Lizzie as he and Apple both climbed back into the limo and then drove away to the airport. " Blake and Apple made it to the gate just as the flight was about to load passengers and luggage. Blake and Apple sat down and just as they were; Blake came up with a great idea. "Let's move to our honeymoon location in the Caribbean and I want to make sure that no matter what; I will always be there for you, to give you all you need, I love you my beautiful wife."

Blake and Apple were at the hotel for three days. Blake and Apple soon stopped by a magic chalace. "Look honey, it's a magic chalace. I wonder if it's the Holy Grail." Apple and Blake looked at one another, before kissing each other. Blake and Apple were hanging with their new friends; Roberto and Consuela in Puerto Rico. Roberto and Consuela were talking about how they both wanted a child and how they were trying to have a child, but to no avail. Blake and Apple were invited over to Roberto and Consuela's house for dinner later that evening.

Apple and Blake had the time of their life in the Caribbean, Apple got to meet her favorite celebrity; Taylor Quick (aka, Taylor Swift), courtesy of her husband, who turned out was friends with her.

Blake and Taylor were very close friends, plus Taylor owed Blake a favor, and given the fact that Taylor Quick had a concert in San Juan later that very day, Blake made a phone call to Taylor and she went over to the hotel where her friend; Blake and his wife; Apple were staying in and gave the newly wed couple; a private performance, plus two tickets to her concert in San Juan that night.

"Blake, I want you to know that even though this is me repaying you the favor I owed you. If you ever need any favors done that involve me, I will be happy to do them free of charge!" Taylor told her friend. Apple was so ecstatic to be in the same room with her idol; Taylor Quick that she was overcome with excitement and she immediately began fangirling.

"Oh my god! It's Taylor Quick! I love you, Taylor!" Apple shouted at the top of her lungs, loud enough that every one who was in the city of San Juan heard it. Suddenly; thousands of Puerto Rican Taylor Quick fans were gathering outside the hotel where Blake and Apple were staying. "Taylor Quick, sing to us!" shouted all the screaming fans gathered outside the hotel.

Chapter 24: Blake's Friend; Taylor Quick

Taylor, Blake and Apple were sitting on the balcony of Blake and Apple's hotel room, when the screaming fans shouted; "Sing to us, Taylor please sing to us!" Taylor stood up, walked over to her guitar case and pulled out her acoustic guitar. "I might as well, I mean they're not going to leave the hotel grounds until I sing to them." Blake looked at Taylor and said; "I'm going to invite them inside the hotel and then you can perform your concert here tonight instead of at the place you were going to perform tonight. Is that okay; Tay-Tay?" Taylor looked at Blake and asked; "Don't you need permission from whoever runs the hotel or even the owner to do that!?"

Blake nodded and replied; "He already knows, because he is the one who came up with the idea of your concert being here at his hotel. I am the Hotel owner, and I already let Marco, my hotel keeper know that I was going to allow you to perform your concert in my hotel." Taylor's eyes grew wide in shock. "You own this hotel, Blake!? I thought that you and Apple were just staying here during your honeymoon. Wow! it's such a beautiful hotel!" Blake turned to face Taylor and said;

"Taylor, from now on; whenever you are going to perform a concert in Puerto Rico, you can stay here at my hotel free of charge. It's the best, that I can do for the one who saved my life three times. I hope, you will be oblieged to stay here the next time you visit San Juan, Puerto Rico. And by the way; if you're ever in Bangor, Maine; be sure to stop into Blake and friends Bookstore and Cafe on Main St in downtown Bangor, and if you are ever in the kingdom of SeLuna, expect to be treated like royalty as I am the king of SeLuna and all my friends and family (both celebrity and non-celebrity) are always welcome in the kingdom of SeLuna, and they are all treated like royalty by the people in my kingdom. Even the vampires treat all my family and friends like royalty."

Taylor's face turned beet red from too much shock, that it caused Taylor to nearly stop breathing. "You're the king of SeLuna!? I didn't even know that you were of royal blood. Nor that you ruled over an entire kingdom. My apologies, I never should've doubted you when you said those things." Taylor said with apologetic tears in her eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Blake hugged Taylor and said; "I forgive you Tay-Tay, I forgive you." Apple went into the bathroom and brought out a box of tissues for Taylor, so that she could wipe her eyes. "I appreciate everything you've done for me Blake and Apple, and I want you both to know that if you ever need anything, I'll be there for both of you!" Taylor said with a smile and then she walked over to her luggage and got out her wireless microphone. "Good evening San Juan, Puerto Rico!" Taylor said to the audience and then she introduced her friend; Blake to the people and asked him to open up for her.

Blake and Apple both looked at Taylor, who smiled and said; "Everyone, I want you all to meet my friend; Blake Joseph Skyler Dunkeld Hosier and his wife; Apple Caramel White-Hosier; daughter of the famous fairytale princess; Snow White! They will both open up for me tonight!"

The crowd went nuts when Blake and Apple began to sing; Ever After High by Stevie Dore and then afterwards they both sang; Beauty and the Beast by Pebo Brice featuring; Celine Dion. Blake and Apple sang two songs together, and then Blake sang; I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees and Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Apple only sang one solo song and that was; Never Forget Who You Are by Whitney Houston.

Then after Apple and Blake finished opening Taylor performed; Style. The concert lasted over 6 hours, and the final song that Taylor performed was; Today Was A Fairytale, which she performed with her friend; Blake Hosier and his wife; Apple. After her final song of the show, she invited Blake and Apple back onstage and they all bowed to the audience and then said; "Good Night, Everyone!"

After the concert, Taylor was backstage with Blake and Apple and she told them; "Blake and Apple, I want you two to have this, it's a picture of me that was taken during my very first concert; it has always brought me good luck, and now it will do the same for you." Taylor handed Blake and Apple each an autographed picture of her from her very first concert.

Blake and Apple thanked Taylor and then she hugged them both. "I am so glad to know that I have such great friends like you two!" She said in tears. "Thank you for everything, Blake! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be trapped in the clutches of the Illuminati. Thank you for everything." Blake pulled Taylor aside; "Tay-Tay, if you ever need someone to talk to; I'm here for you and so is Apple. Taylor hugged Blake and said; "Thank you Blake." Taylor and Blake rejoined Apple.

Taylor looked at Blake and Apple, "Well, I have another concert to get to, see you guys later. Oh, Congratulations on your marriage by the way!" And with that Taylor left the room and hotel to catch a flight to her next tour date performance. Blake looked Apple in the eyes and said; "Finally we're alone."

Apple chuckled and then Blake gently took her by the hand and pulled her closer to him and then they kissed. "I love you so much Apple." Blake told his wife. Apple smiled and replied; "And I love you Blake!"

The Sun was setting in the distance and it was so beautiful to watch. So Blake grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and they both sat in a lawn chair together drinking wine and watching the sunset for the first time together as husband and wife.

Chapter 25: Divorce

-Five years had passed since the wedding;

Blake and Apple are hardly ever able to see each other now that Apple is an actress and Blake is a best-selling author/singer-songwriter. The genres of which Blake is famous for are; Young Adults Fiction and Young Adults Fantasy books. Apple and Blake both are so busy with their careers that they don't ever have time to spend with each other.

Blake just released his latest Young Adults Fiction novel; The Queen of Death: A Vampire Princess Novel, and Apple is always traveling with the rest of the Actors and Actresses to film out of country. Blake and Apple spent their first 4 wedding anniversaries apart and now it seemed like they were going to spend their 5th wedding anniversary apart.

Blake's phone began to ring, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was that of Blake's friend; Taylor Quick. "Hi, Blake, I was just wondering whether you wanted to join me on my American tour as my opening act, the tour kicks off tomorrow night Madison Square Garden in New York."

Blake was kind of in need of a break away from the lonely atmosphere of his home. "Sure, Tay-Tay. I'd love to join you! It beats just sitting all alone on my wedding anniversary year after year, so yeah, I'm in!" Blake replied. There was silence between the two for a few minutes before Taylor spoke again; "Okay, I'll be by in an hour or two to pick you up. Be ready! Later!"

Blake hung up and set his phone on his desk and got up to go pack his belongings, as Blake was finishing packing; the phone rang. Blake rushed to the phone. "Hello, Is this Blake Hosier?" The voice on the other end asked. "Why yes, this is. Who may I ask is calling?"

The voice hesitated before answering; "This is Caleb Dean of Walker and Dean's Divorce attorneys of law, I'm calling to tell that a Misses Apple Caramel White has filed for Divorce from you and she has hired me as her divorce attorney. I need to have you come by my office tonight and sign these divorce papers that your wife filled out."

Blake was in a state of shock, so much that he dropped his phone. 'Apple is divorcing me? But why?' Just then Blake spoke into his phone; "Did she tell you the reason, why she was filing for Divorce?" The Attorney answered; "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to discuss my client's rights or information with anyone." Blake answered; "I'm her husband, and I demand to know the reason that she has filed for divorce right now!"

The Attorney spoke; "Sir, I'm not at liberty to discuss Misses White's case with you." Blake grew angry, "Fine, where's your office!?" The man replied; "My office is in downtown Manhattan, just look for a sign that reads; 'Walker & Dean's Divorce Attorneys at Law' OK."

Blake thanked the man for directions to his office and then he hung up his phone. Blake wrote a letter to Caleb Dean, and in the letter he said; "I, Blake Hosier do not approve of Apple White filing for Divorce and I will not sign any divorce papers until I am provided with a reason why she has filed." Blake put the letter in an envelope and put it in the mailbox at the end of the driveway.

Chapter 26: Abagail

Two hours later;

A big tour bus was pulling up Blake's driveway, Blake heard the horn honk. He grabbed all of his belongings and quickly packed them into boxes and suitcases, he quickly grabbed his Strat guitar, placed it in its case and then he opened the front door and carried the suitcases, boxes and guitar to the bus.

"Blake, what's all of this stuff?" Taylor asked curiously. "It's all of my belongings, and my guitar. I know it looks like a lot, but it really isn't. It's just all of my clothes, my writing material, my copy of the three books that I had published and my guitar. Apple just filed for divorce and I decided to take all my things and leave with you, on your tour."

Taylor hearing that Apple had just filed for divorce against her best friend, sympathized with him. "Blake, if you need a place to stay for a little while, you can always stay at my place in New York, I have a three bedroom apartment in New York that I share with my roommate and childhood friend; Abagail, who is actually a big fan of your books. So I don't think she'll have a problem with you living in the same apartment with us."

Blake thanked his best friend and then he set his stuff in a storage closet on the tour bus and sat down next to Taylor. Everbody except; Taylor looked at Blake and then Taylor spoke; Everybody; this is Blake De La Garza, he will be my opening act during the whole tour."

As soon as Taylor finished talking; a woman with curly red hair walked towards Blake, "Hello, I'm Abagail. Would you like a cup of Coffee or Tea?" Blake looked at Abagail and said; "Dark Colombian Roast, Black please and may I also have something to eat as well?" Abagail nodded; "Of course; what would you like to eat sir?"

Blake thought about what he wanted for a few seconds and then he replied; "Blueberry Crepes, with Strawberries and Whipped Cream with a slice of toast on Whole Wheat bread. Please and thank you!" Taylor got up from the table and went over to Abagail; "Abagail, you know who that is don't you?" Abagail shook her head; "No, although I would like to." Taylor gave Abagail a look and said; "Abagail, that's not really nice!"

Then both Taylor and Abagail chuckled, then they both began working on Blake's food and Dark Colombian Roast, Black coffee. "Hey, Abagail. What if I were to tell you who that is; would you remain calm and not freak out?" Abagail nodded in agreement. Taylor looked over at Blake, "Abagail, that's Blake Hosier, your favorite author. He's also a singer/song-writer known as; Blake De La Garza."

Abagail looked at Blake then back at Taylor and said; "Wait!? That's him!?" Taylor answered; "Yes, Abagail. That's Blake Hosier. He is going through a divorce with his wife; Apple White, the daughter of Snow White. And Blake is going to be living with us in our New York apartment for a while, at least until the divorce is final. Can you live with that?" Abagail could feel a fangirl squeal coming on, so she held it in. "Yes, Taylor. Who knows; maybe I'll become his next wife!"

Chapter 27: Blake Proposes to Abagail

Taylor and Abagail laughed for a little bit, but they were still paying attention to the food they were cooking for Blake. As Taylor was finishing the cooking, Abagail got a personalized plate out of the cupboard. "After Blake uses this plate, I am gonna have him autograph it and put this with my collection of things that Blake Hosier touched or used."

Taylor placed Blake's Blueberry Crepes with Strawberries and Whipped cream as well as his slice of Whole Wheat toast on the plate that Abagail had got from the cupboard. As Taylor poured Blake's coffee, Abagail stylized Blake's food and then delivered it to him.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy!" Blake thanked Abagail for the food. Then Abagail went back into the kitchen where Taylor handed her Blake's coffee and Abagail served Blake his coffee as if Blake was royalty. "Here's your coffee sir, just the way you like it. Black!"

Blake thanked Abagail for delivering him his coffee and then; something happened that nobody not even Taylor or Abagail expected to happen. Blake gently pulled Abagail down towards him and then his and Abagail's lips connected. Abagail couldn't believe it, she was kissing her favorite author.

After a few minutes of long, steady kissing; Blake and Abagail's lips parted from each other and then Blake took something out of his pocket, "Abagail, I want you to know that even though I am going through a divorce with my wife; Apple White, I want you to have this."

Blake handed a small box wrapped like a Christmas or birthday present. There was a small piece of paper that read; "I know that I'm in the middle of dealing with a Divorce from my 1st wife. but would you please consider becoming wife # 2?"

Abagail's eyes lit up as she read what was written out loud; "I know that I'm in the middle of a Divorce from my 1st wife. but would you please consider becoming wife # 2?" Taylor, who was pouring some water into a glass cup dropped the cup when she heard her best friend; Abagail read Blake's message.

Taylor was a little bit shocked at hearing that her Best friend; Blake Hosier had just asked her other best friend; Abagail to become his 2nd wife. Abagail took Blake's hand and said one word; "Yes!" Blake unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal; A 36 karat gold ring with a 12 facet diamond. "It's all I could afford due to the divorce, but I hope you like it!"

Abagail smiles and says; "It doesn't matter what you paid for this ring, I'll wear it, even if you had got it out of a vending machine!" Blake took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.

After Blake placed the ring on Abagail's hand, they kissed and then almost instantly Abagail abruptly stopped kissing her fiance took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

The End


End file.
